That Girl
by Clover's Honey
Summary: Perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui Kise, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Saat ia hampir tenggelam dalam kesedihan, gadis itu– gadis yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya, muncul dihadapannya. AU!Vamfic. OOC. Typos. KisexOC!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujumaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pairing : KisexOC

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU!Vamfic, OC, kaku, Typos, OOC.

"..." dialog biasa

_'...' _dalam hati

_#...# _flashback / kilasan

.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kobayashi. Aku adalah seorang murid kelas 1 SMA Teikou, umur 16 tahun, dan aku seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal seminggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan saat kami hendak pergi berlibur diakhir pekan. Entah bagaimana caranya, hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Aku bahkan tak mengalami luka yang serius kecuali sedikit lecet.

Saat ini aku tengah memasukkan pakaianku kedalam koper, paman Kagetora (kakak ibuku) menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan juga Riko-_nee_. Awalnya aku menolak ajakan mereka dengan alasan ingin mandiri, selain itu rumahku dan rumah paman juga tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu 20menit dengan jalan kaki. Namun paman dan Riko-_nee_ tetap memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama karena mereka khawatir padaku.

Wajar saja mereka khawatir, aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang masih membutuhkan pengertian dan juga kasih sayang orangtua.

"Rin, apa kau sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangmu?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara Riko-_nee_ dibarengi dengan aroma aneh yang sangat mengganggu, aku tebak dia pasti sedang memasak. Entah bahan apa yang dia masukkan sewaktu memasak sehingga menghasilkan aroma yang sungguh tidak sedap ini.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, Riko-_nee_!" sahutku agak keras, maklum jarak antara kamarku dan dapur lumayan jauh. Jadi aku harus sedikit berteriak agar Riko-_nee_ dapat mendengar suaraku.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarku yang hampir kosong, tentu saja semua barang-barangku sudah kumasukan kedalam koper. Pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah permata berwarna ruby, itu adalah cicin pemberian dari ayah ketika aku lulus SMP.

Katanya cincin itu merupakan cincin legenda yang turun temurun dari leluhurku, aku ingat waktu itu aku mendengus tak percaya ketika aku menerima cincin tersebut dari ayah.

Ayah berpesan padaku untuk selalu menjaga dan membawa cincin ini kemanapun aku pergi, ia bilang, kelak suatu saat cincin ini akan melindungiku. Pada awalnya aku tak percaya, namun aku hanya menuruti perintah ayah untuk selalu membawa cincin ini.

Kini aku –sedikit– percaya, bahwa cincin ini benar-benar melindungiku. Kemungkinan besar jika cincin inilah yang melindungiku dari kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih, aku senang dan aku bersyukur karena aku masih hidup, tapi aku merasa sedih karena kini aku sudah tak bisa lagi menatap ayah dan ibu.

kembali menghela nafas, aku mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasukkannya pada sebuah kalung sebagai liontin. Aku memakai kalung tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibalik pakaianku. Aku tak mungkin memakainya pada jariku, pihak sekolah selalu menghukum para muridnya yang memakai cincin.

dengan begini, _petualanganku _baru saja dimulai.

* * *

# _Suara langkah kaki menggema digelap dan sunyinya malam, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu melangkah dengan ringan. Wajahnya yang cantik menyiratkan perasaan bahagia, sesekali bibir merahnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang merdu._

_"Ryouta-_kun_!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan, ia kembali melangkah mendekati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menunggunya._

_"Aku merindukanmu! Maaf membuatmu menunggu." sang gadis menghambur kedalam pelukan ketika pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, saling berbagi hangat dan kasih, mengobati rindu yang menyesakkan._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Clara-_cchi_. Aku juga baru sampai _'ssu." _ucap pria pirang bernama Ryouta itu. tangannya merambat naik pada pipi pucat sang kekasih, mengusapnya lembut seakan takut menyakitinya._

_"Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa takut jika suatu saat nanti keluargaku mengetahui hubungan kita. Aku.. Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu, Ryouta-_kun_."_

_"Sshh.. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun kita berbeda, meskipun seharusnya kita adalah musuh, aku tetap mencintaimu."_

_"Tapi bagaimana jika—"_

_Cup._

_Sebuah kecupan dibibir menghentikan ucapan sang gadis, Ryouta tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik sang kekasih yang kini bersemu merah._

_"Percayalah padaku, Clara__-_cchi_. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

_Mendengar ucapan sang terkasih yang penuh dengan keyakinan membuat Clara mau tak mau mengangguk, ia ikut tersenyum ketika pria itu memandangnya lembut. "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Ryouta-_kun_."_

_Kemudian mereka pun larut dengan _dunia _mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta. Canda dan tawa tak luput menghidupkan malam yang sunyi, tak menyadari sepasang mata darah mengawasi mereka dibalik gelapnya malam._

_"Sepertinya, ini akan menarik." sosok tersebut menyeringai dan hilang ditelan malam._ _#_

* * *

"Rin.."

"Rin!"

"A-ah eh? A-ada apa, Riko-_nee_?" tanya Rin gelagapan, ia menoleh kearah Riko yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan kaki untuk berangkat sekolah, sebenarnya Kagetora hendak mengantar mereka menggunakan mobil, tapi Riko dan Rin menolaknya dengan alasan berjalan kaki lebih menyehatkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Riko-_nee_. Aku hanya teringat tentang mimpi semalam yang aneh, hehe." Rin tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, membuat Riko menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau yakin? Memangnya apa yang kau impikan?" tanya Riko penasaran, Rin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum memasang wajah murung. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Riko_-nee. _Aku seperti melihat kilasan-kilasan aneh, dan setelah aku bangun, aku selalu mendapatiku tengah menangis tanpa alasan."

"Mungkin kau teringat paman Rei dan bibi Akina (orangtua Rin)?" tanyanya hati-hati, Riko mengangkat tangannya kearah bahu Rin dan merangkulnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Uhm, itu bukan ayah dan ibu. Aku mendengar mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama Clara dan Ryouta. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak asing dengan pria bernama Ryouta itu."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur. Ayo masuk ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Rin mendongak dan menyadari jika mereka kini tengah berada didepan pintu kelasnya, sejak kapan mereka sampai disini? bukankah tadi mereka masih berada diluar sekolah? Ahh, sepertinya ia kebanyakan melamun sampai tak sadar jika mereka sudah berada disana selama lima menit.

"Kau benar Riko-_nee. _Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa!" kemudian Rin melambai pada Riko yang pergi kelantai dua, ke kelasnya.

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas yang sudah lumayan ramai, kulihat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahku, jadi aku pun berinisiatif untuk menyapa mereka. "Selamat pagi, teman-teman."

"Selamat pagi, Rin." balas mereka, aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah bangkuku. Disana aku melihat teman sebangku-ku tengah mengobrol bersama pemuda berambut baby blue.

"Ne, Tetsu-_kun, _hari ini temani aku kencan ya?" ajak gadis itu, namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki. Dia sudah lama menyukai Kuroko-_kun_, hanya saja entah Kuroko-_kun_ yang tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal Momoi-_san _selalu memberinya _kode _yang sangat jelas bahwa perempuan itu menyukainya.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Tapi hari ini aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu nenek."

"Yah~ Padahal aku ingin mentraktir Tetsu-_kun_ dua gelas vanilla-shake." ucap Momoi-_san _pura-pura sedih, aku hanya tersenyum tipis ketika aku melihat Kuroko-_kun _yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk menolak ajakan Momoi-_san. _Omong-omong, vanilla-shake adalah minuman favoritenya Kuroko-_kun._

Aku duduk pada bangku-ku dan menyimpan tasku pada pengait disisi meja. "Selamat pagi, Momoi-_san_, Kuroko-_kun_." sapaku pada mereka. Mereka menoleh dan Momoi-_san_ tersenyum kearahku. "Selamat pagi, Kobayashi-_san."_ ucap Kuroko-_kun _sopan, hanya saja dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Ahh! Selamat pagi, Rin-_chan!_" Momoi-_san _membalas sapaanku dengan riang, ia kembali menatap Kuroko-_kun _dengan pandangan memohon. Hendak merengek kembali namun tak jadi karena Akashi-_kun _(teman sebangku Kuroko-_kun_), sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap Momoi-_san _datar.

"Kembali ke bangkumu, Momoi." ucap Akashi-_kun _tenang, namun ekspresinya itu yang jauh dari kata _tenang _membuat Momoi-_san _berdiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ish! Akashi-_kun _tidak peka, padahal aku ingin mengajak Tetsu-_kun _untuk kencan." Momoi-_san _menggerutu sebal, ia menyeret bangku milik teman sekelas dan duduk disamping Kuroko-_kun._ Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap pemandangan lewat jendela disamping kananku.

Disana aku melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning madu, berlari tergesa diikuti oleh segerombolan wanita yang menjeritkan namanya. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah salah satu murid SMA Teikou yang berprofesi sebagai model. Namanya Kise Ryouta. Kulihat dia mendongak dan menatap kearahku, tepat kedalam mataku dan ia terlihat terkejut sebelum tersenyum lembut.

Aku tersentak, seluruh wajahku terasa memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Namun aku merasa tidak asing saat menatap senyumnya, senyum itu sama seperti.. dalam mimpiku semalam.

Aku tertegun, wajah mereka mirip, rambutnya, senyumannya, bahkan nama mereka pun sama-sama Ryouta. yang membedakan Ryouta yang ini memakai anting perak ditelinga kirinya, sementara Ryouta yang dalam mimpiku tidak memakainya.

Tidak mungkin, mereka adalah orang yang sama, 'kan?

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku ketika guru sejarah kami datang memasuki kelas.

* * *

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan kearah kantin. Salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata untuk seukuran anak kelas satu SMA menguap lebar, matanya yang sayu menatap malas kedepan. Mencoba menghiraukan teman kuningnya yang dari tadi berisik.

"Murasakibara-_cchi, _diantara warna kuning, merah, dan biru, mana yang lebih bagus untuk disandingkan bersama warna hitam?" tanya si kuning.

"Warna ungu lebih bagus, Kise-_chin._"

"Tapi aku tidak bilang ada warna ungu _'ssu_!"

".. Hoamm.."

"Murasakibara-_cchi_? Jawab aku _'ssu yo_!"

"..."

"Ne Murasakibara-_cchi, _menurutmu kenapa Akashi-_cchi _meminta kita untuk datang ke kantin? padahal aku ingin memakan bekal pemberian fansku _'ssu._"

Jengah, pemuda ungu dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menatap Kise tajam. Ia sedang malas dan si kuning itu membuatnya tambah malas. "Diamlah Kise-_chin_ atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."

"Hidoi _'ssu yo_! Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"..." Murasakibara melengos pergi untuk membeli snack ketika mereka sampai dikantin, Kise yang melihatnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan memesan sup gratin bawang.

Ia melangkah kearah meja kantin dan menyimpan nampannya dia atas meja, terduduk dan mulai merenung sambil memangku dagu. _'Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Apakah dia..'_

"Oi Kise, mana Murasakibara?" tanya pemuda tan dengan rambut navy blue pada Kise yang tengah duduk dikursi kantin. Pemuda pirang yang ditanya tersentak dan mendongak, menatap si surai navy blue dengan wajah pura-pura ceria.

"Murasakibara-_cchi _sedang beli snack _'ssu. _Aomine-_cchi _tumben sudah datang." ucap si pirang, ia memperhatikan Aomine yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanannya sambil menyimpan makan siangnya diatas meja.

"Tsk. Akashi menyuruhku untuk segera datang kesini sebelum majalah Mai-_chan_ku habis digunting olehnya." Kise tertawa ketika Aomine memasang wajah gelap.

"Ne Aomine-_cchi, _ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang disini ada seseorang yang mirip dengan_nya _?" tanya Kise pada pemuda tan disampingnya. Pemuda tan bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki yang biasanya memasang wajah malas itu kini menatapnya sedikit penasaran sambil memangku wajah. "Siapa dia?"

Si pirang terlihat memasang wajah dan pose berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu namanya _'ssu. _Tapi dia sekelas dengan Akashi-_cchi_, Midorima-_cchi,_ Kuroko-_cchi _dan juga Momo-_cchi_."

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada mereka." ucap Aomine acuh, ia kembali menguap untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibir.

"Mou! Aomine-_cchi _enggak asik ah." gerutunya sebal, ia melipat kedua tangan dan memalingkan wajah. enggan menatap Aomine yang suka membuatnya kesal.

"Ki-_chan_! Dai-_chan_!" seruan seorang gadis membuat Kise menoleh, ia melihat Momoi tengah melambai bersama rekan basketnya termasuk Murasakibara, ditangan mereka terdapat nampan berisi makan siang mereka. "Ah Minna!" Kise balas melambai tak kalah semangat.

"Jadi Akashi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehingga Mai-_chan_ku kau bawa-bawa?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah nelangsa, ia tak rela majalah Mai-_chan_nya jatuh ketangan sang raja iblis.

Akashi mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kantin, tepat dihadapan Kise, ia meletakan nampannya pada meja dan menatap teman-temannya serius. "Aku yakin kalian semua sudah merasakan _keberadaannya._"

mendengar ucapan Akashi, mereka serentak menyimak dengan wajah tak kalah serius. "Maksudmu _dia_?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mengangguk dan tatapannya beralih pada Kise. Menghela nafas saat ia mendapati ekspresi kosong dari teman basketnya. "Ryouta,"

"Ah, ada apa, Akashi-_cchi_?" tanyanya yang tersentak, ia sedikit risih ketika teman-temannya menatap lekat padanya. _'reaksinya tidak seperti biasanya..' _batin mereka bersamaan. Mereka tentu saja sepenuhnya mengetahui jika Kise Ryouta itu adalah orang yang sangat narsis, hanya saja sikapnya akan berubah drastis jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang _dia._

"Ki-_chan, _kamu baik-baik saja?" Momoi bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, ia mengusap bahu Kise perlahan yang kebetulan duduk disamping kanannya. "Aku baik-baik saja _'ssu yo._ Ah, ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar _'ssu!_" ucap Kise sambil mulai memakan makanannya yang sudah agak dingin, ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sup gratin bawang kesukaannya.

"Kise, berhenti merasa bersalah _nanodayo. _Itu bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya _nodayo._" Midorima berbicara sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kise terdiam dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan salah satu temannya.

"Oi, Kise! Berhentilah murung, sialan! Kau membuatku merinding dengan sikapmu itu!" seru Aomine sambil menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam. Beberapa temannya balas menatap Aomine tajam, tapi pemuda berkulit tan itu mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih merasa risih dengan sikap Kise yang tak biasanya daripada mempedulikan tatapan maut teman-teman basketnya.

"Ucapanmu sangat keterlaluan, Aomine-_kun._" ucap Kuroko datar, ia menatap Kise yang masih menunduk dengan tangan memegang vanilla-shake.

"Kise-_chin, _ini untukmu." Murasakibara menyodorkan sebungkus umaibo pada Kise, membuat Kise mendongak dan menatap mereka datar. "Hah.. Kalian bisa saja mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan_nya_. Apalagi _dia_ mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungiku." ucap Kise dengan sorot mata menajam, teman-temannya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kise. Bahkan Momoi yang selalu ceria pun kini terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kise menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah sebrang meja yang terdengar sedikit ramai.

"Koganei-_kun_! Kau tidak boleh mengambil makanan milik Mitobe-_kun._" gadis berambut coklat sebahu memarahi seorang pemuda berwajah kucing, membuat pemuda bernama Koganei itu menatap nanar pada bekal milik Mitobe yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"T-tapi bahkan Mitobe saja tidak keberatan.." ucap Koganei. Mereka terus saja berdebat tentang bekal Mitobe yang lezat, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kise memperhatikan mereka. Melainkan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut lurus hitam sepunggung dengan mata sewarna ruby.

Gadis itu hanya diam memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat kehebohan yang dibuat oleh _senpai-senpai_nya.

tanpa sadar, pegangannya pada sendok mengerat. dan Akashi mengetahui itu, pemuda berambut merah itu mengikuti arah pandang Kise dan menemukan seorang gadis bermata ruby yang menjadi objek pandangnya. diam-diam, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

* * *

_"Seijuuro-_kun, _lihat! Apa aku terlihat cocok memakai ini?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu. Tangannya yang lentik terangkat untuk memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak dengan permata ruby yang tersemat pada jari manis tangan kanannya._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuuro terlihat tertegun sambil menatap cincin itu. "Darimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu, Clara?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan wajah serius. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah dipipi._

_"__Ryouta-_kun _memberikan ini padaku. Katanya ini adalah peninggalan ibunya, aku sedikit ragu untuk menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga, peninggalan orang yang kita sayangi adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Tetapi saat melihat wajah seriusnya, aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati."_

_Akashi mengangguk mengerti, ia mengacak rambut hitam gadis didepannya dengan lembut. "Karena itu adalah benda yang berharga bagi Ryouta, kau harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin." ucap Akashi sambil mencoba tersenyum lembut, namun tak berhasil, yang ia pasang kini adalah sebuah senyum getir._

_Tetapi gadis didepannya ini tak mengetahui arti senyuman itu.__"Tentu saja~ Ah! Seijuuro-_kun _belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa aku terlihat cocok memakai ini?" sang gadis kembali bertanya, ia menyodorkan tangannya yang tersemat cincin pada Akashi.__"Tentu saja.. Kau sangat cocok memakainya."_

_'__Kau tidak tahu jika aku merasa sakit saat kau terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan Ryouta, Clara..'_

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir baru saja usai, murid-murid mulai menghambur keluar kelas untuk pergi pada kegiatan klub masing-masing.

"Rin, ayo ikut aku ke lapangan basket ya!" ucap Riko pada Rin, Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula ia tidak mengikuti eskul apa-apa, sebagian waktunya selalu ia habiskan untuk membaca buku. Sepertinya menemani kakak sepupunya melatih basket akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan dulu untuk meminjam buku, Riko-_nee _duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." ucap gadis bermata ruby itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah perpustakaan ketika Riko mengiyakan ucapannya.

.

.

Rin mengelilingi ruang perpustakaan yang lumayan luas itu, matanya menelusuri setiap rak buku untuk mencari buku yang sekiranya akan seru untuk dibaca. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah buku yang lumayan usang termakan waktu, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku tersebut. sedangkan dari samping kanannya, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya ikut terjulur kearah buku itu, membuat tangan mereka tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan.

"Ah! M-maaf!" ucap gadis itu sambil menarik tangannya, ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat rupa sang pemilik tangan. Seorang pemuda berambut baby blue tengah menatapnya datar, "Kuroko-_kun.._" tangan Kuroko mengambil buku incaran Rin dan menyodorkan buku itu pada gadis didepannya.

"Ini, sepertinya kamu ingin mengambil buku ini." ucap Kuroko datar. Rin menatap buku itu ragu sebelum kembali mendongak untuk menatap Kuroko. "Tapi bukankah Kuroko-_kun _juga mau mengambil buku itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membacanya setelah kamu selesai, Kobayashi-san."

"T-terima kasih, Kuroko-_kun.._" Rin pun menerima buku itu dengan senang hati, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus permisi untuk pamit pergi menuju petugas perpustakaan.

Kuroko memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam, tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Ia mengambil sebuah buku secara asal dan menyusul gadis bermata ruby itu menuju meja petugas untuk meminjam buku yang dibawanya.

"Kobayashi-san, apa kau akan pergi keatap untuk membaca buku itu?" tanya Kuroko ketika ia sudah berada dibelakang gadis itu. Rin terlihat sedikit tersentak sebelum menoleh kearahnya. "Uhm kali ini Riko-_nee _memintaku untuk menemaninya di lapang basket, mungkin aku akan membacanya dirumah saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama, aku juga akan pergi kesana untuk latihan."

"Eh Kuroko-_kun _kan anggota klub basket juga, aku lupa hehehe.. Ayo, Kuroko-_kun._" dan mereka pun pergi ke lapang basket sambil saling terdiam membuat suasana yang lumayan canggung.

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi, _ayo one-on-one denganku!" seru Kise dari pinggir lapangan, tangan kanannya memegang bola basket dan memantulkannya beberapa kali pada lantai.

Teman-teman basketnya termasuk Momoi menghela nafas lega ketika Kise kembali pada sikap cerianya.

"Kheh! Berapa kali pun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan bisa menandingiku, Kise!" Aomine balas berseru dari tengah lapang, ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya dengan tangan kiri. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian ketika Kise mengerucutkan bibir.

"Awas saja! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, Aomine-_cchi__!"_

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

Riko Aida, selaku pelatih tim basket laki-laki SMA Teikou hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat pertengkaran antara Aomine dan Kise yang sering terjadi. Ia sudah lelah melerai mereka, jadi ia biarkan saja mereka berbuat seenaknya asalkan tetap latihan. Tentu saja kekerasan fisik sangat dilarang.

"Ne Muk_kun_, apa kau tahu Tetsu-_kun _pergi kemana?" tanya Momoi pada Murasakibara yang sedang duduk dibangku cadangan sambil memakan cemilannya. Riko mengerutkan kening, baru menyadari ternyata Kuroko memang tidak ada disana. "Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah –nyam nyam– Kuro-_chin _bilang, dia mau pergi ke –nyam nyam– perpustakaan dulu."

"Murasakibara. Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara _nanodayo._" Midorima menegur sang pemuda bersurai ungu yang tengah memakan umaibo-nya, ia meletakan sebuah buku telepon pada bangku cadangan dan mulai membalut jari-jari tangannya.

Murasakibara tak menjawab, pemuda itu kembali asik memakan cemilan tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Midorima.

"Maaf terlambat. Kami ada urusan sebentar tadi."

Mendengar ucapan Kuroko membuat mereka serentak menoleh kearah pintu, disana terdapat Kuroko dan seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang. Mata ruby-nya yang indah terlihat bersinar saat terkena bias cahaya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Kise beradu dengan tatapan polos sang gadis. Kise memasang wajah terkejut saat gadis itu menatapnya "Kau—"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Hallo Minna-san! ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat fic, maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini :( saya harap ada yang mau memberi kritik atau saran untuk saya. Jangan lupa Love-nya juga ya, hehe :3 sampai jumpa dichapter dua~


	2. chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pairing : KisexOC

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Warning : AU!Vamfic. OC, Kaku, Typos [maybe, OOC

"…" dialog biasa

_'…' _dalam hati

_#…# _flashback / kilasan

.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Suasana lapang basket terasa tegang dan berat, Rin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi yang canggung ini. Terlebih saat Riko berteriak pada anggota klub basket untuk lebih bersemangat berlatih, namun hanya diabaikan oleh para anggotanya.

"Hey kalian kelas satu! Ayo berlatih dengan benar atau aku akan melipat gandakan jadwal latihan kalian!!" seru Riko dari pinggir lapang, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal ketika ia menyaksikan permainan basket yang buruk dari para kelas satu.

"Ck!" Rin bisa melihat jika pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu mendecak dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Mereka sedang berlatih tanding dengan anggota kelas dua, papan skor menunjukan angka 13 untuk kelas satu dan 19 untuk kelas dua. Suatu yang jarang terjadi. Izuki mengoper bola basket kepada Hyuuga yang langsung dilemparkan kearah ring oleh sang kapten, masuk.

Skor 13[kelas satu] - 22[kelas dua]

"Oi! Mana semangat kalian? Ayo berlatih dengan serius! Aho!" bentak Hyuuga. Ia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya sambil menatap para juniornya yang terlihat tidak fokus dengan tajam

"Ck! Menyebalkan." Murasakibara menggerutu dengan wajah kesal. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan seragam yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Biasanya ia akan dengan mudah mem-block bola yang hendak masuk kedalam ring, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa fokus sedikitpun.

"Pelatih, sepertinya mereka butuh istirahat sebentar." ucap Momoi pada Riko. Ia menatap teman-teman basketnya dan juga Rin secara bergantian. Membuat sang gadis bersurai hitam merasa tambah canggung dibuatnya.

"Hah.. Kau benar, Momoi-_san. _Baiklah, istirahat selama 10 menit!" Momoi mengambil dan membagikan handuk serta minuman pada rekan-rekan basketnya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat Aomine yang tak berhenti mendecih dengan wajah kesal.

Mereka menurut dan segera berjalan kearah pinggir lapang untuk mengambil minum, Koganei segera membantu sang manager berambut pink itu untuk membagikan handuk dan juga minuman.

"…"

"…"

Tak ada yang membuka suara, dan suasana yang hening menambah kecanggungan. Rin yang terduduk diujung dibench bergerak gelisah ketika merasakan beberapa pasang mata seolah ingin melahapnya, begitu tajam dan kelaparan.

Para anggota kelas satu memolototi Rin dengan intens, melihat sikap yang tak biasa dari juniornya membuat Riko dan teman seangkatannya sweatdrop sambil memasang wajah aneh. "Uh.. Ano, Riko-_nee. _Mungkin aku harus pulang lebih dulu, aku ingin segera membaca buku yang tadi kupinjam dari perpus." cicitnya pelan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas sekolah ketika dirasa seluruh pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan pandangan beragam.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian, Rin. Sebentar lagi klub juga akan usai kok, tunggulah sebentar." tolak Riko sambil menggeleng, ditatapnya wajah adik sepupunya yang terlihat pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Rin menggeleng pelan membuat helaian rambutnya yang terurai ikut bergoyang.

"Jadi, Riko-_chin_ –nyam nyam– siapa gadis itu? Mmm.." Murasakibara bertanya dengan tampang malas, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah batang pocky rasa coklat membuat Midorima mengernyit kesal melihatnya. "Telan dulu makananmu, _nanodayo._"

"Eh? Maksudmu Rin? Dia adalah adik sepupuku." jawab Riko sambil merangkul bahu Rin, "Dia teman sekelas kami, namanya Kobayashi Rin." Akashi memperkenalkan Rin pada Murasakibara, membuat pemuda tinggi itu menatap Rin dengan malas. Gadis tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum canggung sambil menyapanya.

"Uhm, halo, Murasakibara-_kun._"

"Muk_kun _tidak tahu Rin-_chan_? Dia ini teman sebangku-ku lho! Dia baik sekali karena suka membagi bekal makan siangnya padaku hehehe." Momoi berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas dada, ia tertawa cengengesan ketika Aomine mendengus jengah.

Mendengar kata 'makanan' membuat Murasakibara menatap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau ini suka menyusahkan orang lain saja, Satsuki." Aomine menguap, ia kembali meneguk minuman isotonik dalam botolnya. "Benar kata Aomine-_kun, _Momoi-_san _selalu meminta bekal milik Kobayashi-_san._" ucap Kuroko datar. Momoi menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tetsu-_kun_! Aku tidak menyusahkan orang lain, lagipula Rin-_chan _saja tidak keberatan. Benarkan, Rin-_chan_?"

"Uhm. Tidak apa-apa kok, Momoi-_san._"

Mendengar jawaban Rin membuat Momoi menatapnya penuh haru, dengan gerakan slowmotion ia berlari kearah Rin dan menenggelamkan wajah Rin pada dadanya yang jauh dari kata kecil. "Yeeeyyy! Rin-_chan _aku sayang kamu!"

Para anggota kelas dua menganga dengan wajah merah padam, ada darah yang sedikit mengalir dari hidung mereka. "A-AAAA!! Wajahnya! Wajahnya tenggelam!!" seru mereka bersamaan. Riko menatap mereka tajam, tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi kearah temannya yang sedang fokus menatap _pemandang__an_ didepannya.

PLAK!!

—Dan mereka pun terjungkal dengan cap jari tangan berwarna merah dipipi.

* * *

"Mmhh.." Rin merentangkan kedua lengannya keatas, ia menutup buku yang ia pinjam siang tadi setelah memberinya penanda terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran akan cerita dalam buku itu, namun tubuh dan matanya sudah pegal untuk terus membaca buku yang lumayan tebal tersebut.

Ia berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dan menatap kearah pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka, menyebabkan semilir angin malam menyelinap masuk melewati celah pintu kaca. Tirai transparan yang menutupi seluruh jendela melambai pelan tersapu angin, Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu balkon kamarnya? Kenapa sekarang pintu itu terbuka? Oh mungkin saja ia lupa belum menguncinya.

Berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela, menyibak sedikit tirai tersebut dan memandang keluar. Malam ini malam purnama, ia bisa menyaksikan bulan penuh yang terlihat indah.

"Cantiknya.." Rin menggumam mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji, ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk melihat secara langsung dan disambut dengan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang.

Saat ia tengah menikmati pemandangan, sudut matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam yang berkelebat didekat balkonnya. Ia terlonjak dan memasang sikap waspada. Matanya melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari bayangan misterius tersebut, tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Suara lolongan srigala dan suara langkah kaki membuatnya tersentak, suaranya terdengar begitu dekat.

Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya membuat tubuh Rin bergetar pelan, kakinya terasa sangat lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia mencengkram liontin cincin yang ia sembunyikan dibalik gaun tidurnya dengan kencang, seolah meminta perlindungan pada cincin tersebut.

Ia menunduk dan mendapati sebuah anting berwarna perak tergeletak dibalik pintu balkonnya. "Anting? Milik siapa?" tanya Rin lirih, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil anting tersebut dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu balkonnya untuk mencegah hal-hal mengerikan yang muncul dikepalanya. Kakinya yang masih terasa lemas ia paksakan berjalan menuju ranjang, membaringkan diri diatas kasur dan menarik selimut. Rin pun segera berlayar kealam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tajam menatapnya dalam kegelapan.

* * *

_# "Apa? Bertunangan? Aku tidak mau, Ayah!" seru seorang gadis pada lelaki paruh baya didepannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil ayah itu menghela nafas pelan, mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap menentang dari anak gadisnya itu._

_"Kau harus menerimanya, Clara. Jika kau mau bertunangan dengannya, ayah yakin kehidupan kita akan berubah sedikit lebih baik. Kau tidak mau membuat ibumu terus terbaring sakit 'kan? Sementara Pangeran Nash mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Dia bisa menyembuhkan ibumu jika kau mau menerimanya." jelas sang ayah, ia menatap putrinya dengan serius. Ia tak ingin sang putri menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini._

_Putrinya memang memiliki paras yang cantik, selain itu, gadis ini juga baik hati dan lembut. Hanya saja dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan sedikit ceroboh, putrinya ini suka membuatnya sakit kepala dengan segala perbuatannya._

_Mendengar sang ibu yang disebut-sebut, membuat kepala Clara menunduk dengan pandangan sedih. Ia ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang hampir sekarat, tak ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit sang ibu. Apalagi dilihat dari kondisi ekonomi mereka, kehidupan mereka bisa dibilang kurang layak dengan makanan yang kadang mencukupi._

_Menghela nafas, Clara selalu berfikir jika Nash lah yang membuat ibunya jatuh sakit. Secara hanya dia yang merupakan mahkluk terkuat dari klannya dengan kekuatan yang besar. Dengan membuat ibunya yang ia sayangi jatuh sakit, Nash sepertinya ingin agar ia mengemis bantuannya dan menerima pertunangan itu. Dasar pria licik!_

_"Baiklah, jika itu hanya satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan ibu. Aku akan menerima pertunangan ini." ucap Clara pasrah, membuat sang ayah tersenyum bangga padanya._

_'Kuharap, aku tidak salah memilih.. Maafkan aku, Ryouta-kun.' ucap Clara dalam hati, gadis itu menangis dalam diam. #_

* * *

Rin tersentak dan bangun dengan tergesa, nafasnya terengah dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Ia bermimpi tentang perempuan bernama Clara lagi, kali ini dalam mimpinya wanita tersebut akan ditunangkan dengan pria bernama Nash. Entah kenapa, ia ikut merasa sedih mengingatnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah, ia bahkan tak sadar kapan ia menangis.

"Kenapa.. Gadis bernama Clara itu selalu ada dalam mimpiku?" gumam Rin pelan, ia melirik kearah jam yang menunjukan angka 01.19am. Masih terlalu dini untuk bersiap sekolah, kemudian gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah diiringi suara kicauan burung. Didalam kediaman keluarga Aida yang lumayan besar, lebih tepatnya ruang makan, seorang lelaki paruh baya bersama dua gadis muda tengah menikmati sarapan mereka dengan khidmat.

Pria dewasa itu meletakan cangkir kopinya pada meja dan menatap kedua gadis didepannya. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian, gadis-gadis?" tanyanya. kedua gadis itu mendongak dan diantaranya menjawab pertanyaan sang pria. "Baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal yang menarik." balas si gadis berambut coklat sebahu atau sebut saja Riko, sementara gadis yang satunya alias Rin hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memakan sarapannya.

"Oh ya paman, kemarin aku melamar pekerjaan disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolah dan mereka menerimaku. Jadi mulai hari ini, aku akan pulang lebih telat dari biasanya." ucap Rin setelah ia selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Riko tersedak roti yang ia makan sementara Kagetora menyemburkan kopinya ketika mereka mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Uhuk! uhukk!! A-apa maksudmu— uhuk! Rin?!" Riko berseru sambil terbatuk, ia memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Rin menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Riko. "Hati-hati, Riko-_nee._"

Kagetora mengelap mulutnya yang basah akibat semburan kopi tadi, dilihatnya putri adiknya itu dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak boleh bekerja, Rin. Apa uang yang kuberikan padamu tidak cukup? Aku bisa menambah uang jajanmu asal kau tidak bekerja." ucap pria dewasa itu.

Rin menggeleng pelan dan menatap paman serta kakak sepupunya itu penuh rasa syukur. "Bukan begitu, uang yang paman berikan lebih dari cukup kok. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih karena paman dan Riko-_nee _mau merawatku. Hanya saja aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan saja."

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami sekarang, Rin?" Riko memberinya tatapan tajam, namun Rin hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya. "Maaf. Jika aku memberi tahu kalian sebelum melamar pekerjaan, kalian pasti akan melarangku." Rin sedikit cemberut ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Riko memutar kedua iris coklatnya sementara Kagetora mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja kami akan melarangmu, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu." ucapnya, Rin kembali menatap pamannya dan menggerutu pelan. "Paman, aku ini sudah besar. Lagipula aku ingin belajar mandiri agar aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang lain."

"Tapi kami bukan orang lain." sanggah Riko, ia menatap adik sepupunya itu kesal. "Kau adikku, Rin!" Kini giliran Rin yang memutar kedua iris ruby-nya. "Ya, ya, Riko-_nee._ Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Karena itu adalah keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa melarangnya walaupun aku sedikit khawatir. Tapi kau harus bisa menjaga diri baik-baik, aku akan menjemputmu ketika kau akan pulang kerja."

"Tidak usah, Paman. Aku akan baik-baik saja! Percayalah." tolak Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju dengan usul ayah." Riko menjulurkan lidah pada Rin yang dibalas oleh tatapan kesal. "Paman tidak menerima penolakan, Rin. Kau ini sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri, jadi aku tidak mau hal-hal buruk terjadi pada kedua putri kesayanganku ini."

Mendengar ucapan Kagetora membuat Rin hanya mengangguk sambil menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Riko berseru sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada adik sepupunya.

"Baiklah.. Riko-_nee, _ayo berangkat. Kami berangkat sekolah dulu, paman." ucap Rin. Riko mengangguk dan mulai mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Aku akan mengantar kalian."

"Tidak perlu, ayah. Kami lebih suka berjalan kaki, lagipula kau harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Kami berangkat!" seru Riko yang dibalas anggukan dari Kagetora bersama dengan seruan "Hati-hati dijalan!"

* * *

Semilir angin memainkan rambut hitam Rin yang terurai, gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya sebentar menikmati belaian angin yang berhembus pelan. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya dan ia membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris ruby-nya yang indah.

Saat ini adalah waktu makan siang, Rin berada diatap sekolah dan bekalnya sudah ia habiskan. Ia sedang melanjutkan membaca buku yang ia pinjam kemarin, buku itu masih tersisa banyak halaman yang belum ia baca.Tadi Riko mengajaknya makan siang dikantin bersama anggota basket kelas dua, tapi Rin menolaknya karena ia ingin suasana yang tenang untuk membaca buku.

Seperti yang diketahui, teman-teman kakak sepupunya itu sangat berisik. Kecuali pemuda bernama Mitobe Rinnosuke. Katanya, tidak ada yang pernah mendengar suara pemuda itu. Terkesan misterius, tapi dia adalah pemuda yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum lembut pada teman-temannya termasuk pada Rin sendiri. Dan lagi, pemuda itu sangat pandai memasak, membuat Riko selalu merengek pada Rin untuk mengajarinya cara memasak karena ia tidak mau kalah dari Mitobe. Katanya, harga dirinya sebagai wanita terluka karena kalah oleh pria dalam urusan dapur.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Rin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Oh itu adalah Kise Ryouta, salah satu tim inti anggota basket yang ia lihat kemarin di gym. Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut ketika melihatnya, namun dengan segera sebuah senyum ceria terulas diwajah tampan itu. Rin balas tersenyum kecil pada Kise.

"Ah, Kobayashi-_cchi_. Sedang membaca buku apa _'ssu_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil mendekati Rin. Rin menutup buku tersebut dan menyimpannya disamping kanannya. "Ini buku tentang Vampire dan Werewolf, ceritanya yang unik membuatku tertarik walau penampilannya sudah usang." Rin menjawab sambil menatap pemuda didepannya, Kise tersentak dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping kanan sang gadis. Ia menatap buku usang itu dengan seksama membuat Rin menatapnya heran.

"Kise-_kun _mau membacanya?"

"A-ah tidak perlu _'ssu_, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, hehehe." Kise menjawab sambil tertawa canggung, sementara Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah menurut Kobsyashi-_cchi_ Vampir dan Werewolf itu ada?" pemuda pirang itu menerawang sebentar sebelum beralih menatap gadis disampingnya, tatapannya sedikit sayu, terlihat menyimpan sebuah kerinduan dan juga kesedihan.

"Menurutku.. Kemungkinan mereka itu benar-benar ada, berbaur dan berinteraksi bersama manusia biasa. Buku ini tidak akan ada jika mereka tidak nyata, 'kan? Apalagi Vampir dan Werewolf merupakan mahluk yang cukup populer dikalangan masyarakat. Pasti ada orang yang pernah melihat kedua mahluk tersebut secara langsung." ucap Rin, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Kise terdiam, matanya masih memperhatikan Rin dengan intens. Menatap bagaimana rambut hitam itu tersapu angin, menatap bagaimana mata Ruby tersebut berkedip, menatap bagaimana bibir peach itu terbuka ketika bicara.. Semuanya terasa familiar bagi Kise, dan ia tak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan mampu bertahan dengan kerinduan dan juga kesedihan yang seakan ingin menenggelamkannya dalam penyesalan.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah _salah satu _diantara mereka?" gumam Kise pelan sambil menengadah, mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit cerah. Rin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, ia seperti mendengar pemuda disampingnya itu bergumam pelan. Saking pelannya, Rin sampai tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kise.

"Apa Kise-_kun _bicara sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu, Kise menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum ceria. "Bukan apa-apa _'ssu, _aku hanya bertanya apa Kobayashi-_cchi_ akan datang ke gym lagi atau tidak."

"Errr.. Aku tidak tahu, Kise-_kun_, sepertinya aku akan kesini lagi sampai jam sekolah usai." ucap Rin ragu, ia tidak mau suasana canggung terjadi lagi akibat dirinya. Rin mengira jika ialah penyebab kekacauan itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemani Riko di gym terlebih dulu. Dan perkiraannya, _mungkin_ saja memang benar.

"Eh kenapa? Ku kira Kobayashi-_cchi _akan datang lagi untuk menyemangatiku _'ssu._" Kise menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari, bibirnya membentuk senyum manis sementara matanya berkedip genit.

_'Entah kenapa aku merasa risih melihat sikapnya yang ini..' _Rin membatin dengan wajah canggung. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka tempat ini." mengetahui triknya tidak mempan pada Rin, Kise pun memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa yang akan—"

RINNNG!

"Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi, aku duluan ya, Kise-_kun_!" seru Rin sambil bergegas menuruni tangga setelah ia mengambil bukunya terlebih dahulu. Kise menjulurkan tangannya kedepan ketika Rin beranjak, hendak menggapainya namun ia terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berlalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Padahal aku masih merindukan_mu_.." bisik Kise pelan, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan ikut menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya.

* * *

_"Tak ku sangka kau terlahir kembali, tapi aku berterima kasih. Karena dengan lahirnya dirimu, aku pun bisa terbebas dari segel sialan itu. Kali ini, takkan ku biarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku lagi." _ucap sosok bersurai kuning, matanya berkilat tajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai licik. Didalam kepalanya, terdapat berbagai macam cara licik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih licik agar keinginannya terpenuhi.

_'Bagaimana pun juga, Aku harus memiliki gadis itu sebelum _mereka_ mengambilnya.' _bisiknya dalam hati. Kemudian sosok itu pun menghilang bagai kabut tipis.


End file.
